Nicodemus Twomen
Nicodemus Twomen (ニコデモ二人の男) or otherwise known by his alias as Four-Arms (四武器, Foabuki[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), is the fourth strongest member of the Sichiyozoku and is a former cabin boy of the Roger Pirates. He was just a year younger than both Shanks and Buggy was whenever he had been a member serving under Roger. However, Nicodemus had been captured whenever Roger was set to be executed. Nicodemus, however was not so lucky as Roger was going to executed. Nicodemus had been chosen for an experiment that was going to be done by Dr. Slugger and Vegapunk, in trying to create different hybrid creatures. As a result Nicodemus, was given a few extra modifications and a set of arms from another man, thus where he gets his nickname four arms. After he seemed to have been a failed experiment, Vegapunk and his group agreed that he would have to be killed because they didn’t want the public to see this disgusting display. However the night before Nicodemus was to be killed, he had escaped from the lab and thus running for his life. This is where that Nicodemus had come into contact with Big Boss Teno Iza, seeing him to be a unique boy. Teno took him in and made him one of the first members of the bandit group. Nicodemus also was the first of the Sichiyozoku to appear in the world, he had attacked both Smoker and Tashigi. This being an order by Koshaku and it would have appeared that Nicodemus wiped the floor with the two thanks to the strength that was given to him thanks to the Saru Saru no Mi. Famous for his assassin and rather odd style of fighting, he has earned himself a bounty of 67,000,000 for such crimes as: As a member of the roger pirates, escaping from vegapunk’s lab and committing crimes in order to survive. Joining the Sichiyozoku and appearing before both Smoker and Tasighi, defeating these two in combat. With this, Nicodemus sets out to take revenge out on Vegapunk and Dr. Slugger for they had done to him. Appearance During his days as a cabin boy, he had worn a a white shirt and a white bandana, with a blue sash. He had a pair of brown pants and sandals, with a red tassel on the straps of these sandals. He seemed to have worn a grass hat, that had a small bell on the rim of the hat and carried a small dagger on his sash. Then whenever he had been captured and put as an experiment, he seemed to have been an impel down uniform. He was put into seastone chains just to make sure he wouldn't get any ideas and he seemed to have been shaved bald. Nicodemus appears to be a tall man with a muscular build and a hunchback. He also has four arms, two of which are dark in color with piercings and are hinted to be the result of a medical transplant. He has small black eyes, each containing three white pupils adjacent to each other.Nicodemus also has small eyebrows and three piercings on his chin and most notably black teeth. He also has a large scar on the left side of his chest. He wears a light green bandana with green lines on it. He also wears long, black pants and black shoes and also has a sheath around his waist where he keeps his swords. Gallery jhk.jpg|Nicodemus Appearing Before Smoker and Tashigi. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Smoker Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:Sichiyozoku Category:Cyborg Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Former Roger Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User